


Of Magic and Space

by kuriicurry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, magical girls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriicurry/pseuds/kuriicurry
Summary: An alternate universe where the Haikyuu!! managers are magical girls who have to fight the Evil Witch... Who might not actually be that evil ? (Fanart)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't necessarily show on the drawing, but each girl has a special power  
> Yachi: Space (stars energy, actually)  
> Shimizu: Water  
> Mai: Steel  
> Misaki: Earth  
> Runa: Nature  
> Mako: Electricity  
> Yukie: Gravity  
> Kaori: Flight  
> Eri: Wind  
> So that's not... Very original, but I had a lot of fun making this, and coming up with costumes lol  
> I tried to match the girls who are from the same team (Jouzenji & Fukurodani), Karasuno girls are the only exception, except if you go with the fact that they both wear blue (instead of orange but that would be too much yellow/gold/orange colors schemes *sweats*)  
> Anyway ! I hope y'all like it ! It took me a lot of time and i'm not completely satisfied with it, but i'm not unsatisfied either, so I hope you enjoy it ?  
> Happy Haikyuu!! Magic Fest !


End file.
